


A Million Lightyears

by amrtrrs



Series: DREAM STARS [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amrtrrs/pseuds/amrtrrs
Summary: Short fics about the dreamies as various stars in the universe.





	A Million Lightyears

Jeno’s heart has only ever ached with longing to the thought of his love. Jaemin, was the brightest of all stars in their galaxy. Envied, adored, loved, desired. Every star wanted Jaemin, setting the dark abyss into a bright blaze, he was a spectacle. Though, Jeno knew one thing. He was Jaemin’s and Jaemin was his.

So maybe Jeno wasn’t the brightest, wasn’t the largest, wasn’t even the closest star to his love, but he loved him more than any other star ever could. Jaemin knew it too. No matter how much the other stars tried to show off, his heart only tied with Jeno’s.

Love was strange, Jaemin thought. He didn’t know what it was when it came, it felt like a pull, a very very strong pull, but it didn’t feel like the normal pulls of gravities he’s felt. This, this was an entirely different sensation. He ached not of proximity to another body, but of something much much greater than he could’ve ever imagined. He ached for the body itself, he ached for his love, he ached for his Jeno.

A million lightyears away, there he was: his star. Jeno was stunning, though he’d never admit it. Jeno wasn’t a show-off, he didn’t push himself to outshine the others, that was never the goal. He simply tried to shine brighter in hopes of Jaemin seeing him better.

But Jeno wasn’t meant to shine that bright.

That’s why he faded into a white dwarf too fast.

But Jaemin wouldn’t know. Jaemin wouldn’t know for another million lightyears that his love is gone. To Jaemin, Jeno was still shining, flickering, blazing... for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the fact that we see thousands of dead stars in the night sky, but we don’t know they are, because they’re millions of lightyears away.


End file.
